There are many ball games presently played on a court by all ages of players, these being ball games such as squash, tennis, hand ball and the like. All of these games have in common the fact that it is necessary for the players to move around on the court usually quite quickly in order to play the game. The playing of these games is therefore limited to persons who are completely mobile and any person having a disability associated with one of their legs is not able to play this type of ball game or is limited to playing a very poor game.
Canadian Patent No. 1,147,766 to F. C. Bates describes a ball court which is shaped such that two players can play a ball game without moving from a set position on the court. Players aim at a moving target along the back wall of the court, which is tethered by a rod to a central part of the court disposed between the two players. The court is arranged so that a ball hit from one side towards a curved end follows a path such that it arrives at the other side of the court passing close to the other player. Such a ball game can, therefore, be played without the players moving their feet and yet the thrill of playing a ball game and the exercise of playing the game are still achievable. The ball court presents a narrow strike zone parallel to the swing-track of the players regardless of the trajectory of the ball prior to entering the hitting area. A disadvantage of this ball court is that the parabolic shape of the rear wall ensures the arrival of the ball in the strike zone of an opponent. Players, therefore, find it easy to return the shot of their opponents and players are not as greatly challenged as they might be since they are not required to adjust their swing to compensate for variations in their opponent's shots.